


though we are endlessly bound by love

by scandalous



Series: a reckoning of sorts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Will Graham, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Safeword Use, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Hannibal safewords out, and Will takes care of him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: a reckoning of sorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667243
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words, Kinktober 2019





	though we are endlessly bound by love

**Author's Note:**

> **ficlets:** plug  
>  **kinktober:** overstimulation
> 
> i'm tender. i'll probably write more fic with the premise of will and hannibal doing CNC with dom!will because i'm a sucker for it.
> 
> enjoy!

"Will," Hannibal breathes out, ragged and airy, his head spinning. He doesn't know for how long he's had the vibrating plug inside him, pointed and pressed right against his prostate, but it's been long enough for him to be near to breaking down into tears at how long it's been there.

"Yes?" Will snaps, looking at him impassively. "You can't take it? I thought the Chesapeake Ripper was better at being in control of himself than this. Pathetic, really."

Perhaps the worst part is just how many orgasms he's had. He hasn't kept count, his head too muddled to do so, but it's at the very least been three. After the third one, they started being dry— he can feel the overwhelming relief of an orgasm wracking through his body, but he doesn't cum; no evidence of his pleasure other than the one in his mind.

"Will, please, turn it— turn it off," he begs brokenly.

"Hmm. I don't think I will." He clicks his tongue and sits down on the cold stone floor (they're both glad the basement of the house they settled on to has this creepy vibe), the remote in his hands. "I think you're more than alright taking another hour of this. Until then, you're not getting any mercy out of me, Hannibal."

"No," he breathes, tears sliding down his cheeks, a sob bubbling up his throat. "Will, please, I can't— I can't—"

"Shut up," he snarls. "I don't want to have to gag you again. You're _really_ annoying sometimes, Hannibal. I don't know if it was all that good of an idea to kidnap you and use you as my reckoning. Perhaps I should've just killed you."

His spent cock twitches at the thought and a broken moan leaves his mouth. He can't take it, really; he feels like he's burning up inside. It's not even in the highest setting, but being at it for so long makes it feel like it's the loudest, hardest thing in the world, as it drives up right against his prostate.

He whimpers. "Will," he gasps, head tilted back against the cold wall, motionless as the plug drives into him without any mercy whatsoever.

"Yes?" Will says. The character fades out. "Color?"

"O-oh God," Hannibal gasps. "Oh, God… red, r-red, I think."

Will immediately turns off the vibrating plug and leans over to pull it out of his entrance. He takes him in his arms. "Hey, shh. Are you alright?"

He takes in a shuddering breath. "Yes. I'm alright, Will. I'd fancy a bath, though."

Will nods and helps him get up; his legs are shaking as he heads over toward the bathroom, settling in on the rim of the bathtub. 

"I'll take care of that," he says as he turns the water on. "How did you like the scene?"

"It was amazing, dear," he tells him, smiling tiredly. "I love the persona you take on when we're doing our little reckoning fantasy. A vengeful you is _very_ alluring."

Will rolls his eyes. "I'm not the only one with an attraction to awful people here, am I?" he jokes as he leans in to peck him for a kiss. He goes to check the water is at a good temperature before nodding and helping Hannibal get in, before stripping and joining him. "You did really well, Hannibal. I'm proud of you."

Hannibal hums. "Thank you." He pauses. "Don't feel guilty about the things you said, Will. You were acting."

"I don't feel guilty," Will says, starting to wash Hannibal's hair. "Psychopath, remember?"

He laughs. "Indeed. I almost forgot, my love."

He loves scenes like this; he loves the fact they trust each other enough to play out something where Will takes advantage of him as revenge. It's sweet and divine, and it really gets both of them off. But one of the parts he fancies the most is the aftercare, the way Will holds him and bathes him, taking care of him however he can.

"Perhaps next time I could use a cock ring on you," Will offers as he starts to wash his back with a sponge. "Tease you for longer than usual. Wouldn't you like that?"

A shudder curls up Hannibal's spine and he smiles. "I'd love that, Will."

"Of course you would," he teases, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He loves being with Will, being Will's, and being able to submit to him whenever they're in the mood for it. It's amazing.


End file.
